Love in a Dream
by serenity014
Summary: About having dreams...    Dreaming about people you haven't known...
1. Prologue

**Love in a Dream**

**Prologue:**

What if one day you dreamt about someone..

Someone you haven't known..

You're not sure if he or she really exist..

But everyday you're always dreaming about him or her..

And you're always thinking about him or her..

Is this what you called LOVE?

Or is it just an OBSESSION?

Then one day you met each other...

What will you do?

Would you ask if he or she is having a dream about you too?

Or would you just ignore it?

Would you still call it as a simple OBSESSION?

Or would you realize that you have FALLEN IN LOVE?

Will you choose your MIND?

Or would you follow your HEART?

a/n: So what do you think guys? Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

***BOY's POV:**

I'm in my car driving but my mind is somewhere else...

It's been two years I think...

Two lonely years since she left...

My hearts suffering for two years...

But she doesn't know that because she loves someone else...

Not me...

But my bestfriend...

All I can do is wait for her return...

But I know when she returns, she will still pick him...

There's nothing I can do but to give her up...

When will I find the one who will love me?

The one I'll love for eternity?

The one I'll be with forever?

The one I won't give up to someone but rather fight for?

When will my dream come true?

When will this beautiful angel came crashing thru?

Then I saw this blinding light and everything's just a blur...

Little did I know that this stupid light will change me forever...

***GIRL's POV:**

I'm driving so fast but I don't care...

I'm drunk, I admit that. But it's their damn fault why I want myself wasted!

My life's a mess! My parents are planning to have an annulment...

My friend and my boyfriend -OH WAIT!... my ex boyfriend now... are having an affair behind my back...

And the only person who I know really loves me just died!

My life sucks! And it is so unfair!

Haven't I experienced too much suffering?

Why can't I just die!

I hope someday some prince will carry me away from this loneliness...

I fantasized him ever so often...

Wish he could just be real...

So that I can at least be happy...

So that someone can love me truly...

Tears flowing down my cheek. Making the way blur to my eyes...

Then I saw a blinding light and everything went dark...

And I've never known that that light will changed my life...

Will it be for good or for worst?

I just don't know...

***3rd person's POV**

Two cars collided with each other. A girl and a boy was badly injured and treated to St. Luke's Hospital. Both families were fuming with anger on each other. And they can't seem to settle for one bit.

After a week...

**Room 416**

"Mom?"

"Thank heavens you're awake son."

The son didn't know why her mother is crying and why there are so many people inside. All looking so worried.

"What happened?"

"You collided with another car."

"What happened to the driver?"

"I don't know. But I'll sue her for what she has done to you!"

"Ma, stop. I'm okay. Really, I am! You don't have to do that!"

"Bu-"

"Ma... Dad... please..."

The father sighed while the mother was having a battle in her mind. But atlas she succumbed to what his son pleases.

"I want to see her."

"No, you cannot!"

"Bu-"

"We agreed to you. Now please agree to us?"

He sighed then spoke, "All right. But promise you will not put her in jail."

The couple just nodded.

After a week of staying in the hospital, he was then released. He act like nothing happened but something changed. He just didn't realized it yet. A dream he hadn't have before made his life uneasy...

**Room 316**

"Uhmmmm"

At first, when she opened her eyes.. it was all a blur but when it came to focus she saw the worried face of her father.

"What happened, Dad?"

"You collided with another car."

"Oh crap! How's the driver?"

"He's okay. But I'll sue him."

'Okay. My Dad's weird. I know. It's my fault but he's going to sue him. Great... just great.'

"Pa, stop it pls. I'm the one who smashed in his car. It's my fault."

"Bu-"

"Pa... please"

"Fine."

"Where's Mom?"

His Dad looked away from her...

'Don't tell me?'

"You killed her - OUCH!"

That earned her a smack on the head.

"Are you crazy?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Ahmm... she..."

*SILENCE*

*SILENCE*

*SILENCE*

**_'I'm bored. My father's not answering -_- And my eyes are looking anywhere. I can't do anything.'_**

*SILENCE*

"Hey a cockroach!-OUCH!"

That earned her another smack in the head..

_**'What's his problem? He's always hitting my head.'**_

"Dad, what did I do this time?"

"You're noisy. I'm speaking."

"No, you're not."

"You're talking back."

"Just like you."

"And when?"

_**'Tsk. Keep denying the truth.'**_

"Since fetus! You're talking back to Mom! We match! - OUCH! Dad, you're always hitting my head."

"Do you like another one?"

"No. I'll shut up."

_**'Where close. Where like best of friends. That's why we act like that.'**_

"*sigh* You're mother left."

"When will she come and visit?"

"I mean... left us for good."

She was shocked. She didn't expect this. But didn't cry. She don't want to.

_**'If she doesn't want to be with us, then so be it. We can take care of ourselves.'**_ her last thought.

After a week she was then release from the hospital and the dreams started . Not knowing it can change her life...


End file.
